


Unusual Suspects

by Spacecadet72



Category: Clue (1985), Murder She Wrote
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacecadet72/pseuds/Spacecadet72
Summary: Jessica is invited to a dinner party where murder seems to be on the menu.





	Unusual Suspects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> I know this technically isn't one of your requests, but you did say in your letter that you were fine with Clue being combined with any of your other fandoms, so that's where I went. :D
> 
> We're just hand-waving timelines at this point and throwing Jessica back into the 1950s. 
> 
> This one was a blast to write, especially seeing how close it is to Halloween, so I hope it's as enjoyable a read.

**_How It Could Have Happened_ **

Everyone jumped as the lights went off and on again in close succession.

“And then there were three more murders,” Wadsworth said, ignorant of the fright he had just given everybody. 

“Who killed them?” Colonel Mustard asked. 

Wadsworth paused. “You know, this is where I must stop, because I don’t know. Mrs. Tangerine? I believe you are more capable of deducing the killer.” 

“Why is that?” asked Professor Plum. 

Wadsworth smiled. “She’s the only one who doesn’t live in Washington, D.C.” 

Professor Plum and Colonel Mustard looked confused. 

“Must not be big readers,” Miss Scarlet said with a laugh. 

Jessica smiled at Miss Scarlet before beginning to speak. “All of you had motive, but not all of you had motive to kill all the victims.” 

“Wouldn’t whoever the killer was want the last three victims gone so they couldn’t lead the police here?” Professor Plum asked. 

Jessica shook her head. “That would be one motive, but the real motive was the fact that they were all informants for Mr. Boddy.” 

“How could you possibly know that?” Mrs. White asked from where she was sitting on the staircase. 

“That is an excellent question, and one I’m sure you specifically want answered, Mrs. White,” Jessica said, turning to face her. 

Mrs. White’s eyebrows pulled down in confusion. “Why is that?”

“Because you’re the killer.” 

“That’s a lie,” she said, standing in apparent outrage. 

Jessica shook her head. “No, it’s not, Mrs. White.” 

“But what motive could she have to kill all of them? They couldn’t all be informing on her specifically,” Mr. Green asked. 

“Correct, Mr. Green,” Jessica said with a sad smile. “She only really needed to kill one person, but not out of a sense of survival, but out of hatred for what she did to her marriage.” 

“Yvette!” Miss Scarlet said, sounding pleased with herself. 

Jessica nodded. “She killed Yvette because she hated her, and killed the rest to make it look like someone else did it.” 

Mrs. White sighed. “Very good, Mrs. Tangerine,” she said, as she reached into her purse and pulled out the revolver. “But not quite good enough.” 

She pointed the revolver at Jessica first before waving it at everyone. “I hated Yvette. I hated her  _ so  _ much, but I think I hate you even more.”

“I’m going to get out of here, and the rest of you will continue paying your blackmail to me. And I’m not going to jail. Not for any of them, certainly not Yvette,” she said, Yvette’s name coming out in a sneer. She began backing towards the front door.

“Not so fast, Mrs. White,” Jessica said before turning to Mr. Green. “That should have been long enough, Mr. Green, would you like to do the honors?”

Everyone looked on in confusion as Mr. Green laughed. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you figured it out.” 

“Figured what out?” Colonel Mustard asked, voicing the question on everyone’s mind. 

“Mr. Green wasn’t entirely truthful about his occupation, I’m afraid,” Jessica said with a smile. 

Mr. Green returned it and edged closer to the door. 

“Stay where you are!” Mrs. White said, her voice tinged with hysteria. 

“I can’t do that, Mrs. White. I’ve got my orders,” Mr. Green said as he opened the door and police began streaming in. “I’ve been undercover for the FBI this entire time. But,” he said, looking at Jessica, “I couldn’t have done it without Mrs. Tangerine. I love your books."

* * *

 

**_But How About This?_ **

The lights went down and cries could be heard.

“And then there were three more murders,” Wadsworth said, ignoring the screams and protests from everyone as the lights went back on. 

“But who did it?” Mr. Green asked, looking one surprise away from a breakdown. 

“Would you like to answer that, Miss Scarlet?” Wadsworth asked. 

“I didn’t do it,” Miss Scarlet said, eyebrows raised. 

“Actually, Wadsworth,” Jessica said, raising her hand slightly and moving towards him. “I believe that’s where you’re wrong.” 

Jessica had been following along with the butler’s harried explanations, moving with the group from room to room, and so far he’d remembered everything correctly but she wouldn’t stand by as he put forth false claims.

“What have I gotten wrong, Mrs. Tangerine?” Wadsworth answered, calling her by that ridiculous pseudonym that she’d had to go by all evening. 

“Miss Scarlet didn’t do it,” Jessica said. 

“I could have told you that,” Miss Scarlet said, her voice low.

Jessica ignored her and kept going. “Miss Scarlet certainly had motive, as did all of you, and she certainly had the means to do it, but she is not our killer.” 

“Then who is?” Colonel Mustard asked. 

“It’s interesting that you’re the one asking that question, Colonel,” Jessica said. “When you already know the answer.” 

Colonel Mustard looked at Jessica in confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t know who the killer is.” 

“Yes, you do Colonel. It was you all along.”

“Because of Mrs. White’s disappearing nuclear physicist husband and Colonel Mustard’s work on the fusion bomb?”

Colonel Mustard laughed. “Don’t be absurd. Communism is just a red herring.” He was standing a little straighter, his posture and his voice more commanding, less idiotic. 

“I know the motorist was your driver during the war, but I don’t understand why you killed the rest of them,” Jessica said, looking at Colonel Mustard with both condemnation and curiosity. 

Colonel Mustard shrugged. “I was a war profiteer during the war, I didn’t see why that needed to stop once the war was over. Everyone is so connected in Washington. They all knew about my little network. And now that the rest of you do too, I’ll have to add to my body count a little. Not how I planned on spending the evening, but you’ve got to do what you’ve got to do.” 

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Miss Scarlet asked. “The police are coming.” 

“You think I can’t get rid of you in the amount of time we have left?” Colonel Mustard said, with a raised eyebrow. 

“There’s only one bullet left in the gun, and anything else will take too long,” Jessica pointed out. 

Colonel Mustard pulled out a different gun from his pocket. “Good thing I brought my own.” 

The doorbell rang, and startled, everyone turned to look. While Colonel Mustard was distracted, Mr. Green and Professor Plum charged him, taking the gun from his hand. 

“It’s a shame I lied about how long we had before the police arrived,” Wadsworth said. “Thank you so much for keeping him talking Mrs.Tangerine.” 

Jessica smiled wearily as police officers swarmed in. “I’m just glad this is over, Wadsworth.” 

* * *

 

**_How It Actually Happened_ **

“That’s how it could have happened,” Wadsworth said with a smile before turning to Jessica, "but that’s not what did happen, is it Mrs. Tangerine?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Wadsworth. I certainly didn’t do anything. Why would I kill any of them?” 

“Because you love it, and you’ve done it before.”

Jessica frowned. “Do you know how many murders I’ve helped solved? Why would I work with the police if I was the murderer?”

“To direct suspicion away from yourself,” Wadsworth said advancing on Jessica. 

“You have no proof,” Jessica said, standing her ground. 

It will be easy enough to prove,” Wadsworth said, turning to face everyone. “The gun is still missing. Ladies open your purses, gentlemen turn out your pockets. Whoever has the gun is our killer."

Jessica shrugged, her expression sheepish as she opened her purse and pulled out the gun. Everyone stood, frozen as she held the gun loosely for a moment before tightening her grip and pointing it at all of them. 

“Alright, you’ve got me, Wadsworth. I killed them. I killed them all.” 

“You’ll never get away with it,” Wadsworth said, his hands up in surrender. 

“The police are coming,” Mrs. Peacock said, with a false sense of bravado. 

Jessica laughed. “I’m know they are and I’m glad to hear it. You were all worried about Mr. Boddy and his blackmail, but you should have been worried about me. You think I didn’t cover my tracks? The police would never suspect me, Jessica Fletcher, the sweet old mystery writer who helps solve crime. And I’ll help them solve these murders too. You’ll find that each of you committed one, and I’ll have the evidence to back it up.” 

Everyone exchanged glances at Jessica’s logic, fear in their eyes. 

The doorbell rang and everyone froze. 

Jessica waved the gun at Wadsworth. “Open it,” she said, keeping her gun trained on everyone. 

The evangelist from earlier stepped in. 

“Oh, Chief, it’s you,” Jessica said, sounding once again, the sweet older lady. 

“I’m glad to see you Jess,” he said, and everyone knew they were done for. “I take it you have everything under control.” 

Jessica nodded. “Six bodies and seven killers. It’s been quite an evening, but it’s over now. I’ll be happy to explain everything to you and your men back at the station.”

“It will be good to get this one wrapped up quickly,” the police chief said before gestured to someone outside the house and officers began walking in and handcuffing everyone. 

Jessica lowered her gun and looked over at Wadsworth, giving him a wink. This had turned out better than she had thought. 


End file.
